Double Smile Pretty Cure
Double Smile Pretty Cure is CureHotaru's fanmade series. It talks about Bad End Pretty Cure that became good and were reborn as normal girls with no memories. Story Bad End Pretty Cure live like normal girls now. Sad Bad End kingdom want to destroy world and Choco have to find five Pretty Cure that can save the world. But who will thought Double Smile Pretty Cure were Bad End Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cure 'Yumeri Kaede - '''Kaede is fourteen years old. She is cheerful girl that can find friends fast. Her Pretty Cure name is Cure Feeling. 'Saine Maika - 'Maika is fourteen years old girl. She is great at all sports. She isn't in any team, but she is usually helping basketball, volleyball and a lot of other teams. The reason that she doesn't chose one team is that she want to work hard in all sports. Her Pretty Cure name is Cure Burning. 'Kaiko Ririka - 'Ririka is thirteen years old girl and youngest in team. She is new student and she sometimes cry fast but when it comes to save her friends she forget about her shy personality. Her Pretty Cure name is Cure Thunder . 'Kino Akoto - 'Akoto is fourteen years old girl and Maika's classmate. She is a lot like Maika, they are both good at a lot of sports and they aren't in any team. They are also rivals and they argue with each other often. Cure Wind. 'Mizuno Ruiko - 'Ruiko is fourteen years old girl and Kaede's classmate. She is very clever and also student council president. Her Pretty Cure name is Cure Ice. Mascots '''Choco - '''Choco is young, Bunny like mascot. Queen sent her to find Pretty Cure. She is shy and cry fast and also know when it's moment that she must forget this feelings. '''Neko - '''Neko is cat like mascot and Bunny's cousin. She appear later in series. Villains '''Sad King - '''Sad King is Sad Bad End Kingdom king. He is powerful and wants to destroy all worlds. '''Tear - '''Tear is first villain that appear. In series she started to fall in love with Kaede. '''Sae - '''Sae is second villain that appear and only girl in Sad Bad End Kingdom. She likes herself and often talks about how pretty she is. '''Man - '''Man is third villain that appear. He is first that noticed change in Tear and thought he is stupid to fall in love with enemy, but later same happeend to him with Akoto. '''Bon - '''Bon is fourth villain that appear. He is third most powerful in Sad Bad End Kingdom (first is Sad King and second Sad). '''Sad - '''Sad is Sad King's right hand and secon most powerful in Sad Bad End Kingdom. He rearly fight cures. '''Anbeka - '''This seasons monsters. Others '''Yumeri Michiko - '''Kaede's younger sister. Items '''Crystal Module '- This season's transformation item. Trivia *Double Smile Pretty Cure is first season that first cure didn't appear in first episode. Category:User: CureHotaru Category:Fan Series